Liley of the Opera
by CaptainJack567
Summary: Seaview High is putting on a production of 'The Phantom of the Opera' and Miley has been cast as the lead role. However, Lilly has been cast as the love interest, which is a problem for Miley, as she is in love with her best friend. Now, she has to get through rehearsals without Lilly finding out her feelings. The Music of the Night is not as easy as it seems. Rating to change.
1. The Announcement

**Hey guys. I know a lot of you are waiting on the next chapter of the Blue Lantern sequel. It's coming soon, I promise you, but something happened to me a few nights ago. After reading an alarming amount of Liley stories here on Fanfiction, and having** _ **The Phantom of the Opera 25**_ _ **th**_ _ **Anniversary**_ **DVD on in the background, this little gem was created. Originally, this was going to be** _ **Phantom of the Opera**_ **with the** _ **Hannah Montana**_ **characters, but this was easier. But, it's still Liley, because I am a Liley shipper for life. Also, this will be a multi-chapter story, and I will try my best to get it completed, I promise. Also, I will be adding new chapters to some of my old stories, so look out for those. But, for right now, enjoy.**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **The Announcement**

Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken were sitting with their high school Junior class in the auditorium, waiting for the announcement that Ms. Kunkle and Mr. Corelli were going to give them. None of them had any idea what it was going to be, except Oliver. He had a pretty good idea what it was, since he heard it directly from Ms. Kunkle. How he heard it, he wouldn't tell. But he knew that Ms. Kunkle and Mr. Corelli would be telling the class that they'd both be directing the school musical, which would be _The Phantom of the Opera_ , and with a bit of insight from Oliver, Ms. Kunkle and Mr. Corelli knew exactly what students to cast in which roles. Mr. Corelli and Ms. Kunkle walked in and smiled at the kids.

"Now, I know that you are all wondering why we called you here. Well, Mr. Corelli and I wanted to tell you that we have decided on this year's school musical. It will be _The Phantom of the Opera_ , and after thorough consideration, Mr. Corelli and I have decided to forgo an audition and will assign parts to you all. Now, we'll start at minor roles and go to major. First, the role of Meg Giry will be played by Sarah Armstrong," Ms. Kunkle said, reading off a sheet of paper. Everyone applauded as Sarah smiled sweetly. Mr. Corelli read from his own sheet of paper.

"The role of Madame Giry, Meg's mother, will be played by Joannie Palumbo," he said. Everyone applauded as Joannie smirked.

"The roles of Carlotta Giudicelli, the Prima Donna of the show, and Ubaldo Piangi, her singing partner, will be played by Amber and Ashley," Ms. Kunkle said. Everyone laughed, except Amber and Ashley.

"One of us will have to play a guy?!" Ashley screeched. Amber smiled.

"I call dibs on Carlotta, Ash," she said, as Ashley sat back defeated, now having to play Piangi. Miley, Lilly and Oliver smiled, knowing that the two bullies got what they deserved.

"The roles of the theatre managers, Richard Firmin and Giles Andre, will be played by Rico and Jackson Stewart!" Mr. Corelli said. Jackson gasped, he knew he couldn't sing, but Rico smiled, turning to Jackson.

"You and I are going to have fun, Andre," he said. Jackson glowered. Mr. Corelli smiled.

"Now, to the main roles," he said, as Ms. Kunkle cleared her throat.

"The role of Raoul, the Vicomte de Chagny, will be going to Oliver Oken!" she said. Everyone applauded as Oliver smiled, and out of the corner of her eye, Lilly thought she could see Oliver wink at Ms. Kunkle, and even swore she saw Ms. Kunkle smile and blush. Miley smiled. As much as she wanted to be in the play, she knew that the only part she'd want is the Phantom and that'd only be if Lilly was Christine. Only a few select people, namely Oliver, Jackson and Miley's Dad, knew of Miley's crush turned love for Lilly. Yes, Miley never wanted to admit it, but she was in love with her best friend. After the last time Jake Ryan broke up with her, and Lilly left a skating competition to comfort her, Miley knew. But, she was so afraid of telling her and risking their friendship, that she kept it inside, and it was slowly killing her. Mr. Corelli cleared his throat.

"Now, the roles of the Phantom of the Opera and Christine will be played by...Miley Stewart and Lilly Truscott!" he said. Miley and Lilly's mouths dropped open, as they looked at each other. They could only say one thing about the current situation.

"Sweet Niblets!"

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

At the Stewart house, Robbie Ray was watching the Wizard of Oz, with tissues surrounding him.

"It's true! There's no place like home! There's no place like home!" he said to himself, sniffing and clicking his heels. Suddenly, he heard thumping steps up the front porch. Quickly grabbing the remote, he switched to football.

"Yeah! Touchdown!" The door slammed open, revealing Miley and Jackson fuming.

"Hey, you two! What's wrong?" Jackson scowled.

"Dad, is it too late to be home schooled?" Robbie Ray raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, son?" he asked. Miley sighed.

"He got cast as Andre, one of the theatre managers in the school's production of _The Phantom of the Opera_ , and he's upset cause he can't sing," she said. Robbie Ray smiled, taking a deep breath, then started to sing.

 _Dear Andre, what a charming gala_

 _Christine enjoyed a great success_

 _We were hardly bereft when Carlotta left_

 _Otherwise, the chorus was entrancing_

 _But the dancing was a lamentable mess_

Miley and Jackson gasped. Their dad knew the words to the song. How?

"Uh, Daddy?" Miley asked. Robbie Ray chuckled.

"What, Mile? You think that just cause I write pop music for you, I don't like masterpieces like the Phantom?" Miley smiled.

"Jackson, I'm sure you'll do fine. Why are you upset, Mile?" Robbie Ray asked.

"I got cast too, but I'm playing the Phantom, and Lilly was cast as Christine," she said. Robbie Ray nodded.

"So, what's the problem?" Miley gasped.

"Daddy! You know what the problem is! If I'm the Phantom and Lilly's Christine, I'm going to have to kiss her!" Robbie Ray smiled.

"Mile, I think now's the time to tell Lilly how you feel, and playing the Phantom is a perfect opportunity to do so," he said. Miley sighed.

"I just don't want to lose my friendship with Lilly, Daddy." Robbie Ray nodded.

"There's no harm in trying, bud. Now, if you'll excuse me, I gotta get to the street corner. The ice cream truck will be here shortly and I want me a Fudgie Buddy. Whoo doggies!" he said, running out the door. Miley sighed, going upstairs and looking at herself in her vanity mirror, softly singing to herself.

 _ **Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**_

 _ **Lead me, save me from my solitude**_

 _ **Say you want me with you here beside you**_

 _ **Anywhere you go, let me go too!**_

 _ **Lilly, that's all I ask of you**_

Miley sighed.

"I might as well try," she said to herself.

 **Hope you enjoyed, guys, and stay tuned for the next chapter. See you soon!**


	2. The Troubles of Miss Miley Stewart

**Hey guys. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Here's the next one. It's basically going to talk about how Miley is feeling the night before rehearsals start. Okay, this'll be a short intro so I can start it. Enjoy, guys.**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **The Troubles of Miss. Miley Stewart**

Miley lay down, preparing to sleep. She needed to be ready for rehearsals tomorrow, but her thought's were running away with her. Closing her eyes, she calmed herself down, but was met with rather unpleasant dreams.

 _Deep below the Opera Populaire, Miley could hear an angelic voice coming from the surface. Finishing writing one of her notes on her music, she listened intently. The voice was absolutely beautiful, but untrained. The voice stopped, and a violin began, causing the voice to become louder and more beautiful. Grabbing her hat and her cloak, Miley headed into her two-way mirror, eager to see the owner of the voice. Following the voice through the Opera Populaire, Miley made it to Monsieur LeFevre's room, where a young blonde girl was singing to a man in a bed, who was playing the violin. Miley watched as the blonde girl sang, in tune with the violinist._

 _"Remember what I taught you, Lilly. Matching the melody is just as important as reciting the lyrics. The two must go hand in hand, be intertwined. Let me show you what the Angel of Music taught me," the violinist said. Miley watched with curiosity, wanting to know more about this 'Angel of Music.' The violinist started a beautiful melody and began to sing with a weak voice._

 _ **Wandering Child**_

 _ **So lost, so helpless**_

 _ **Yearning for my guidance**_

 _ **Angel, I hear you**_

 _ **Speak I listen**_

 _ **Stay by my side, guide me**_

 _ **Angel, oh speak**_

 _ **What endless longing**_

 _ **Echoes in this whisper?**_

 _Miley smiled. This man's perception that a mysterious 'Angel of Music' could help his family was something she found quite heartwarming. Then, Lilly began to sing again, and Miley's world was changed._

 _ **Angel of Music, guide and guardian**_

 _ **Grant to me your glory**_

 _ **Angel of Music, hide no longer**_

 _ **Secret and strange angel**_

 _The violinist stopped playing, and Miley could see a name written at the top of the instrument. The name of 'Truscott'. Lilly approached her father and tucked him in, as he lay back. The man was deathly ill, Miley could see that, and she could also see that he didn't have long left. Lilly took her father's hand, and patted it. Monsieur Truscott smiled weakly at his daughter._

 _"When I am in Heaven, child, I will send the Angel of Music to you. I promise. I will send the Angel to you, and it will help you to become the greatest performer the Opera Populaire has seen. I am so proud of you, Lilly. Your mother would be too," he said, laying back and taking his last breath. Lilly began to cry, cradling her father in her arms._

 _"I love you, Daddy," she said. Miley could feel her heart breaking for this girl who had now lost everything, and so, she did the one thing she'd done since the beginning. She sang._

 _ **Wandering Child**_

 _ **So lost, so helpless**_

 _ **Yearning for my guidance**_

 _Lilly gasped. Her father had been true to his word. He'd sent the Angel of Music to her. Not knowing how to respond to the Angel, she replied with the first thing from her mind._

 _ **Angel, I hear you**_

 _ **Speak, I listen**_

 _ **Stay by my side, guide me**_

 _ **Angel, oh speak**_

 _ **What endless longing**_

 _ **Echoes in this whisper?**_

 _Miley smiled, deciding to talk to Lilly normally._

 _"Don't be frightened, Lilly. I mean you no harm. I'm here to help you," she said. Lilly nodded, looking around._

 _"I know, Angel. My father sent you to me. To help train my voice," she said. Miley laughed._

 _"Don't worry, Lilly. I will train your voice. But, it will take dedication and time. Are you willing to learn?" she asked. Lilly nodded._

 _"Yes, Angel," she said._

 **~o0o~**

Miley awoke in the middle of the night from her dream, smiling largely. Grabbing her laptop, she went to her Facebook account, and smiled when she saw that the previous posts that Lilly put on were all Phantom of the Opera memes. Miley giggled, when she saw one that showed Christine with a confused look on her face, and under it, a caption that said,

"The Music of the Night = The ramblings of an obsessed mad man." Then, she noticed that Oliver had sent her a message, reciting All I Ask of You, and Lilly had replied. Miley frowned. Oliver knew how she felt about Lilly, and he decided to recite the love song from Phantom? That's not cool. Looking to the side of the screen, Miley saw that Oliver was online, so she sent him a message.

 **Miley Stewart: Ollie, why'd you do that?** A few seconds later, Miley heard a ping, as Oliver sent her a reply.

 **Oliver Oken: What's wrong, Miles?**

 **Miley Stewart: You and Lilly recited 'All I Ask of You'. You know how I feel about her, Ollie.**

 **Oliver Oken: Oh man, I'm so sorry, Miles. I was listening to it on YouTube, and I had asked Lilly if she could write Christine's part so I can practice. I wasn't trying to hit on her. I know how you feel.**

Miley sighed. She lay her head back onto her headboard. Her love for Lilly made her accuse Oliver of trying to steal Lilly from her, without her knowing the whole story. Saying goodnight to Oliver, she closed her laptop and put it away, attempting to go back to sleep. Closing her eyes, she calmed herself down again, and slowly drifted back to sleep.

 **~o0o~**

 _Miley was not happy. Lilly had gotten the lead role in the Opera Populaire's production of 'Hannibal' and now, this slave of fashion, this brave, young suitor, this Oliver, Vicomte De Chagny, sweeps in and tries to take credit for Lilly's voice. Now, he's given Lilly a rose and is in her dressing room inviting her to dinner. Miley would have none of that. Standing inside the two-way mirror, she watched as Lilly continuously declined Oliver's advances, but the young fool wouldn't take the hint. Slamming the letter that Oliver gave her into the drawer of the vanity, she said that things had changed. Miley smirked. Things had definitely changed. She hadn't been in contact with Lilly for a while, but now seemed like the time to reestablish a connection with her student. But, that didn't mean she couldn't scare her a little. In a loud, booming tone, Miley's voice rang through the dressing room._

 _ **Insolent boy, the slave of fashion**_

 _ **Basking in your glory**_

 _ **Ignorant fool, this brave, young suitor**_

 _ **Sharing in my triumph!**_

 _Lilly looked around the room, trying to find the voice's owner. She didn't know what was going to happen, all she knew was that her teacher was somewhere and that they were angry. Lilly realized that the Angel of Music knew about Oliver and wasn't happy with him, so Lilly tried begging for forgiveness._

 _ **Angel, I hear you**_

 _ **Speak, I listen**_

 _ **Stay by my side, guide me**_

 _ **Angel, my soul was weak**_

 _ **Forgive me**_

 _ **Enter at last, master**_

 _Miley smiled. Lilly didn't know that she was a female, so she found it funny that Lilly called her 'Master'._

 _ **Flattering child, you shall know me**_

 _ **See why in shadow I hide**_

 _ **Look at your face in the mirror**_

 _ **I am there inside!**_

 _Lilly turned to look at the mirror and saw Miley's face and mask looking back. She gasped, finally seeing the face of the Angel revealed, and Lilly thought she looked beautiful. She also was curious as to what the mask was covering. But, the Angel hadn't fully revealed herself, and so Lilly pleaded._

 _ **Angel of Music, guide and guardian**_

 _ **Grant to me your glory**_

 _ **Angel of Music, hide no longer**_

 _ **Come to me, strange Angel!**_

 _Finally with herself revealed to Lilly, Miley decided to not have anymore secrets. As Lilly approached the mirror, Miley slowly made it open, with fog emanating from it. Soon, the glass of the mirror was gone and the frame was all there was, with Miley waiting inside the tunnel, and holding out her hand to Lilly, reciting her haunting chant over and over._

 _ **I am your Angel of Music**_

 _ **Come to me, Angel of Music**_

 _ **I am your Angel of Music**_

 _ **Come to me, Angel of Music**_

 _Taking Lilly's hand firmly in her own, Miley held up her lantern and proceeded to lead her down to her lair. However, one thing went through her mind as they started down, 'Take that, Monsieur Le Vicomte.'_

 **~o0o~**

Miley awoke in her bed from her dream, puzzled. When she had her first dream, she thought it was purely coincidence, but now, it seemed too convenient that she had two dreams of her and Lilly as the Phantom and Christine. Pulling out her laptop again, she decided she'd look up what the significance could be, with Facebook in another tab. Heading to the search engine, she typed in 'meaning of recurring dreams.' Pulling up an article, she quickly headed to Facebook, checking on her account. Looking at the side of the screen, Miley saw that Lilly was online. She smiled. Reading the article, she found a lot of it was hogwash, until she got to the lower part of the page and read the part of the entry.

"A dream that consists of you and your romantic attraction in fictional roles may mean an outcome of your relationship in real life," she read to herself. Suddenly, a ping sounded. Switching to Facebook, Miley saw Lilly had messaged her.

 **Lilly Truscott: Hey, ur up late. Penny for ur thoughts?**

 **Miley Stewart: Hey, Lil**

 **Lilly Truscott: Miley, I'm really nervous for tomorrow at school. Im watching phantom right now, and Christine is an amazing singer. I don't know how I'd be able to do this**

 **Miley Stewart: Lilly, I know how you feel. So many great actors have played 'Phantom' before me, so not only will I have to live up to them, but I'll have to be convincing as a female Phantom**

 **But you know what? I know you're going to be great. You know why?**

 **Lilly Truscott: Why?**

 **Miley Stewart: Cause ur my best friend, and I have faith in u.**

 **Lilly Truscott: :)**

 **Thanks, Miles. Im so happy to have a best friend like you.**

 **I luv u.** Miley sucked in a breath, reading Lilly's last entry. She could spill the beans right now, and tell Lilly how she felt, but she would risk their friendship without any thought. It was smashing her heart to pieces having to deny how she truly felt, but her friendship with Lilly was more important. She began to type her response.

 **Miley Stewart: U silly goose. I luv u too. :)**. Closing out of Facebook, Miley felt tears go down her cheek. She now had something in common with the Phantom. They both loved a girl they couldn't obtain. Putting away her laptop again, Miley got out of bed and headed to the bathroom, grabbing a glass of water. Returning to her room, she got back into bed and closed her eyes, waiting for another dream. She got it, and boy, was it a doozy.

 _Why couldn't Lilly see what Miley was trying to do? Lilly and Miley had a connection together, yet now Miley felt Lilly was treating her like a bad guy. The incidents she caused were done for the sake of keeping Lilly safe. With Donna Juanita now in shambles, Miley had brought Lilly back down to the lair to keep her safe from the wrath of the managers and the theatre performers who would probably blame her for the incidents Miley caused. But, Oliver, the ever loyal knight in shining armor, trespassed, which allowed Miley to vent some of her frustration on him. Wrapping her lasso around Oliver's neck, Miley told Lilly that she could save him by being with Miley. But, now Lilly was outright refusing the person who had trained her to sing. Miley glared, tightening the lasso a bit._

 _ **So do you end your days with me**_

 _ **Or do you send him to his grave?**_

 _Oliver glared, not afraid at all._

 _ **Why make her lie to you to save me?**_

 _Miley glared._

 _ **Past the point of no return**_

 _ **The final threshold**_

 _ **His life is now the prize which you must earn**_

 _ **You've passed the point of no return**_

 _Letting go of the lasso, Miley turned her back on Lilly, not giving in. Running out of options and possibly risking Oliver's life, Lilly pleaded with Miley._

 _ **Angel of Music, you deceived me**_

 _ **I gave my mind blindly!**_

 _Miley sighed._

 _ **Blindly?**_

 _A million thoughts raced through her mind. Had she gone about everything wrong? Had she been so focused on winning Lilly's love that everything she did caused Lilly to hate her? Had she taken advantage of her mind when she was young, using her father's death and the story of the Angel of Music to manipulate Lilly? She didn't know. She could figure it out at a later time. Right now, she wanted Lilly's answer. Her or Oliver. Slowly approaching the scared blonde woman, Miley sighed._

 _"You try my patience. Make your choice," she said. Lilly sighed. She didn't have any other options. Then, she put herself in Miley's position. Shunned and resented for her deformity, she spent most of her life alone below the Opera House. Most of her life, spent in isolation, without any other soul. Then, she met Lilly and everything changed. It didn't matter she was a genius composer, architect, and inventor, she was discriminated because of her face, she was shunned and driven into isolation because normal people, even her own mother, called her a freak, a creature, a monster. No one wanted to love a being so disgusting. Suddenly, Lilly understood. Miley was a poor, lost soul who wanted to be accepted and loved. Getting up, Lilly made her decision._

 _ **Pitiful creature of darkness**_

 _ **What kind of life have you known?**_

 _ **God give me courage to show you**_

 _ **You are not alone!**_

 _In one swift move, Lilly grabbed Miley and kissed her, catching Miley off-guard. Suddenly, the entire world came crashing down onto Miley. Through it all, Lilly still cared for her and loved her and she'd caused needless violence and death because she didn't want to think that Lilly wouldn't love her back. Slowly, tears came to both her eyes, a feeling Miley hadn't felt for years. Slowly and hesitantly wrapping her arms around Lilly, Miley melted into the kiss, when Lilly pulled away and hugged her. Wrapping her arms fully around Lilly, Miley smiled genuinely for the first time in years. Something occurred to Lilly when she kissed Miley. A strange sensation coursed through her when they kissed, like fireworks going off in her mind. She'd never gotten that experience when kissing Oliver, and she realized that she truly did love Miley, so she kissed her again. Miley slowly melted back into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Lilly, who touched the sides of Miley's face, putting one hand on her deformity. Suddenly, Miley pulled away, reluctantly. As much as she loved Lilly and Lilly loved her, she would never be able to provide a life for her. She would never be able to provide a life for her that Oliver could. Slowly approaching one of the numerous candles in her lair, she grabbed one and carried it over to where Oliver was in the lasso. In one swift movement, she burned the rope holding Oliver and released him. Grabbing his arm, Miley helped him up._

 _"Oliver, take her. Forget me! Forget all of this!" Lilly pulled the noose off of Oliver's neck and clung to his arm. The three of them could hear the angry voices of the theatre workers, and Miley pulled off her tail coat, for the first time scared out of her wits._

 _"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she pleaded, and Lilly felt her heart tear apart, hearing the pleading tone, the sadness and the terror in Miley's voice. Turning to Lilly and Oliver, Miley begged to them._

 _"Forget all you've seen! Go now, don't let them find you!" she said. Oliver nodded, pulling Lilly toward the lake where Miley's boat sat._

 _"Take the boat!" she said, slowly collapsing. Finally breaking down, after years in isolation and the returned love of the girl of her dreams, Miley could feel the collected loneliness weighing her down. Screaming at the top of her lungs, she finally realized that even though she loved Lilly and everything she did was simply to win Lilly's love, she realized she really was a monster, a creature incapable of love._

 _"Swear to me never to tell, of the secret you know, OF THIS ANGEL OF HELL! GO! GO NOWAND LEAVE ME!" she screamed, as Lilly and Oliver disappeared. Breaking down and sobbing, Miley could hear a familiar sound, her monkey figurine playing a sweet song. She slowly crawled over to the monkey music box, and mimicked it's symbol playing, singing to the tune it played._

 _ **Masquerade**_

 _ **Paper faces on parade**_

 _ **Masquerade  
Hide your face **_

_**So the world will never find you**_

 _Feeling movement behind her, Miley turned to find Lilly. She gasped. Lilly was risking her life staying behind. She knew Oliver was probably behind her, but for right now, Miley had to tell Lilly how she felt. Slowly approaching, she saw that Lilly was holding out the ring Miley'd given her. Miley smiled, grabbing Lilly's hand and looking her straight in the eyes, genuinely happy and content._

 _ **Lilly, I love you**_

 _That did it. Lilly broke down sobbing, realizing that she felt the same way for Miley, but she also knew that even if they were together, they'd never have a stable life. As much as she didn't want to, Lilly had to go with Oliver. Placing the ring in Miley's hand, Lilly kissed it, then slowly pulled away, heading back to Oliver and the boat as Miley started to cry._

 _"Lilly! Wait! I love you," she said, her voice soft and cracking. Cradling the veil Lilly was wearing, Miley rocked back and forth on her heels, sobbing._

 _"I love you," she said in between sobs. Then, in the distance, she heard the voice of her Angel of Music._

 _ **Say you'll share with me**_

 _ **One love, one lifetime**_

 _Her joy was quickly dashed as she heard Oliver respond._

 _ **Say the word and I will follow you**_

 _In anguish and torment, Miley sent out a call of desperation that she hoped would reach Lilly._

 _"I LOVE YOU!" But, the only thing she heard was Lilly finishing the song with Oliver._

 _ **Share each day with me**_

 _ **Each night, each morning**_

 _If Miley had wanted to die there, she would have. She would have stayed in her lair and allowed herself to be apprehended by the theatre members, but looking at the ring that Lilly had given back to her, she saw that as hope. Hope that one day, she and her Angel of Music would be reunited, and they could finally be together. Finally, in one final cry to the Heavens, Miley let out all her emotion. Her love for Lilly and hope for their reunion fueling her, she let out a cry that she hoped would stay in the minds of the theatre members, but as strong as she was trying to be, it still came out in sobs._

 _ **You alone can make my song take flight!**_

 _ **It's over now, the Music of the NIGHT!**_

 _Dropping the veil, Miley headed over to her final two-way mirror, and opened it up, stepping through. Then, slowly closing it, she grabbed her lantern and headed down the tunnel. The tunnel that would lead out of the Opera Populaire and to the original site of the circus she was once in. She frowned, it was back to the drawing board. Removing her waistcoat and bow tie and throwing them to the floor of the tunnel, she looked at the ring on her finger and smiled, waiting for the day when she would be with her dear Lilly once more. Had Miley known that far away, Lilly was feeling the same, her hope would have burned brighter than a star._

Waking up one more time, Miley pondered her latest dream. She couldn't determine what they all meant, but she hoped that they yielded a positive outcome. The one thing she did know was that she was even more nervous about rehearsals than she already was. Laying back down, she drifted back to sleep, waiting for the light of morning.

 **~o0o~**

Inside her bedroom, Lilly was re-reading Miley's message on Facebook. It pained her that she couldn't tell her best friend how she felt about her, and when she tried, Miley interpreted it the wrong way. Sighing, she put away her laptop and started to fall asleep, but before she did, she thought one thing. _I love you, Miley_.

 **Wow. This chapter did not happen how I thought it would, but honestly, it's better than it was going to be. That was a lot of typing and now my hand hurts, so the next chapter should come in a few days. Hope you guys enjoyed, stay tuned for the next chapter and leave a review on this one and let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading, guys.**


	3. The Wisdom of Saint Sarah

**Next chapter of** _ **Liley of the Opera**_ **. Let's see if you all can guess what's going on with Oliver and Miss. Kunkle, and why there always leaving. First one to guess gets a virtual cookie.**

 **The Wisdom of Saint Sarah**

The next day at Seaview High, rehearsal's had started. If the butterflies in Miley's stomach had been bad on the day she got the part, they were kicking it up a notch now. Lilly was in a group rehearsing with Amber, Ashley, Sarah and Joannie, and while her voice needed a little work, Miley could definitely hear potential in her blonde haired best friend. For some reason, both Oliver and Ms. Kunkle were late for the rehearsal at the same time. They both walked in, disheveled and with oddly gleeful smiles on their faces. Placing a few strands of hair back in her hair bun, Ms. Kunkle cleared her throat, as Oliver went to sit with Miley and Lilly.

"Welcome, everyone, to the first rehearsals of Seaview High's production of _The Phantom of the Opera_. Now, when I call your name, come up and get a song booklet. We'll only be rehearsing the prologue, the opening Hannibal number and go up to _Think of Me_. If we have enough time, we may do a quick practice of the _Angel of Music_ number," she said. Then, read off the names of the cast members in the numbers she'd listed off. The rest of the cast went to sit in the stands, Miley being one of them. As Ms. Kunkle did a few vocal exercises with them, Miley sighed. Miley had given Lilly a few singing lessons, training her voice, but she was nowhere near Christine levels yet, and that's what scared her. Lilly was sensitive and Miley didn't want her to fail and get embarrassed. Desperately trying to get Lilly's attention while staying silent, Miley motioned for her to remember to breathe while she sang. Lilly nodded, smiling, beginning the opening lines of _Think of Me_. Silence reigned, as Lilly displayed her voice.

 _Think of Me_

 _Think of me fondly_

 _When we've said, 'Goodbye'_

 _Remember me, every so often_

 _Promise me you'll try_

 _On that day, that not so distant day_

 _When you are far away and free_

 _If you ever find a moment_

 _Stop and think of me_

 _Think of August when the world was green_

 _Don't think about the way things might have been_

 _Think of Me_

 _Think of me waking_

 _Silent and resigned_

 _Imagine me trying so hard to put you from my mind_

 _Think of Me_

 _Please say you'll think of me_

 _Whatever else you choose to do_

 _There will never be a day when I won't think of you!_

Miley was absolutely speechless. There were a few times when Lilly was pitchy, but otherwise it was amazing. She still needed some training, but when she took a breath on some of the notes, it was like an angel sent from heaven. But Lilly wasn't done yet. Oliver took Raoul's part, but Miley wasn't listening, she was still mesmerized by the goddess that was Lilly.

 _Flowers fade_

 _The fruits of summer fade_

 _They have their seasons so do we_

 _But please promise me that sometimes_

 _You will think..._

Stopping, Lilly took a deep breath and started vocalizing, and that was where she started to break, but she still gave an effort, and everyone was still impressed, then finally finished the song.

 _...Of Me!_

When Lilly finished, an enormous applause erupted. Miley couldn't move for a few seconds until the applause died down. Ms. Kunkle quieted everyone down, and cleared her throat.

"Well, I think we all need a break after that. Why don't we take a fifteen minute...no, half an hour break, and then finish the rehearsal. If anyone needs me, I'll be in the teacher's lounge, but don't try to need me," she said, then hurried out of the auditorium, oddly fast. Soon, all the kids broke off into their friend groups and began to talk with them. Miley expected Oliver to go converse with her and Lilly, but he said something about having to call his mom, and he took off out of the auditorium. Miley didn't pay any attention, she was focusing on Amber and Ashley circling Lilly like vultures. Miley glared. If those two made any cracks about Lilly, she'd knock them both down in front of everyone. Suddenly, she heard someone clear their throat, and turned to find Sarah beside her, smiling.

"You really love her, don't you?" she asked. Miley sighed, nodding.

"I always have. That's why I was so nervous when I got the part of the Phantom, because he loves Christine and I love Lilly, but I know how the play ends. Christine goes with Raoul and the Phantom is alone, and I'm afraid that's what's gonna happen to me and Lilly. She'll end up with Oliver, or Lucas, or Hottie Lamotti, or any guy, and I'm gonna be left alone. That's why I want to tell her, but I know I can't, because if I tell her, it could ruin our friendship. She could stop being my friend. I'd rather keep her as a friend, than try to risk making her my girlfriend," she said. Sarah smiled.

"First off, I don't think you have to worry about Oliver. Second off, how do you know Lilly doesn't like you back?" she asked. Miley shook her head.

"I don't, because I know she's straight as an arrow. I might be bi, but Lilly is like the path to Neverland. Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning. Emphasis on the straight," she said. Sarah chuckled at Miley's euphemism, then cleared her throat.

"Miley, if I can give you some advice, take a chance. Trust me, you don't want to wait too long. I've waited too long and missed my opportunity, and now, I'll never get my girl," she said. Miley's eyes widened in shock.

"You? Saint Sarah likes girls?" Sarah groaned.

"I friggin' hate that nickname. But, yeah, I do. I look like a good girl on the outside and in school, but on the inside, I'm a freak that needs a girl's love," she said. Miley giggled. It always was the quiet ones, huh?

"Who's your secret love then?" she asked. Sarah giggled, and pointed to the person Lilly was talking to. Miley gasped.

"JOANNIE!" Miley screeched a little too loud, causing Sarah to shush her. Miley composed herself and got a little quieter.

"Joannie Palumbo? You love her?" Sarah smiled, blushing and looking at Joannie.

"Miley, have you seen the girl wrestle? My God, I'd let her pin me for a three count anytime, and maybe do more. I saw her at the pool one day, and she was in this skimpy red bikini, her hair wet behind her, and the water falling off of her. She looked like Phoebe Cates from _Fast Times at Ridgemont High_. I seriously thought I was going to mess up my bathing suit," she said. Miley grinned. Sarah had it bad.

"Phoebe Cates is pretty hot," she said. Sarah chuckled.

"Understatement of the year, Miley. Kevin Kline doesn't realize how good he has it with his wife being Phoebe Cates. But, Joannie's the only one for me," she said. Miley smiled.

"Why do you think you missed your opportunity?" she asked. Sarah sighed.

"She's with that neanderthal, Mr. 'I'm Captain of the foot-ball team, but I only have an IQ of 63,' Brent Morrison. He's been bragging about how good Joannie is in bed. It's disgusting, seeing him exploit her like that," she said. Miley raised her eyebrow.

"Sarah, Joannie's not with Brent. She found out about his bragging and kicked him right where it hurts. She's not with anyone," she said. Sarah's eyes widened, and smiled, looking at Joannie.

"Take my advice, Miley. Don't wait. I'm not going to anymore," she said. Miley sighed, looking longly at Lilly.

"I wouldn't even know what to do," she said. Sarah smiled.

"During _Music of the Night_ , there's some really sensual lyrics in that song. Use that as your opportunity," she said. Miley smiled.

"Thanks, Sarah, and good luck with you getting Joannie," she said. Sarah smiled, hugging her friend.

"Likewise to you and Lilly," she said, then headed back to the stage. Miley smirked. Who would have thought that what she needed, was the wisdom of Saint Sarah.

 **Bet you weren't expecting that twist with Sarah huh? Next chapter will come later on this week. Enjoy guys. See you later.**


	4. The Phantom's Advice

**Short intro. A lot happens in this chapter so I just wanna get right into it. See you after.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Phantom's Advice**

Miley slumped down on her bed in frustration. No matter how many times she tried, she just couldn't get up the courage to tell Lilly how she felt. Even after asking for more advice from Sarah, she still couldn't do it. Miley sighed. This was so frustrating. At this point she was ready to just cut her losses and bury her feelings so deep inside of her that they never resurface. Then, something happened. Miley felt herself being pulled towards her vanity, and as she sat down on her stool, instead of her reflection staring back in the mirror, she saw him. The Phantom of the Opera, who had a not too happy look on his face. Miley's eyes widened, and she opened her mouth to say something, but the Phantom interrupted her in his biting tone. "Before you say anything, Miley, let's get a few things out of the way. First, no, you're not dreaming. Every Phantom of the Opera actor gets a visit from me at some point, and you're no exception, even if you're a girl. Second, yes, I will be a recurrence, so get used to it. Any other questions?" he asked.

Miley nodded. "What are you doing here?"

The Phantom glowered. "I'm here to help you channel me to the best of your ability. Your voice IS good, but that's not all that goes into becoming me. You need to have the demeanor," he said.

Miley nodded. "What do I need to do?"

"First, get rid of that thing on your face," he said.

Miley gave him a confused look. "What thing?" she asked.

"That thing you're doing with your mouth," the Phantom said.

"You mean my smile?" she asked. The Phantom nodded.

"Why do I have to get rid of my smile?" she asked.

"The Phantom doesn't smile," he said. Miley's eyebrow raised.

"But, at the end of the play, you smile when you find out Christine loves you," she said.

The Phantom smirked. "You have to earn the smile, and the only way to earn it is to experience heartbreak, as I did," he said.

Miley gasped. "What?"

The Phantom glared. "As much as you love her, there is a high probability that you and Lilly will never be together. She could be courted by any of the males at your school, even your supposed 'friend' Oliver. If you wish to truly immerse yourself into the role, you must forget all assumptions of love. The music is the one thing you must be concerned with, for the time being. Until I tell you, there is nothing but the music, do you understand?" Miley was contemplating what the Phantom had said. Even though Oliver had said that he had no interest in Lilly, Miley had to face it. He was a ladies man, and Lilly could get on his radar one day, or on the radar's of any of the other boys at school. Heck, she could get on Jackson's radar at this point. But, the person that had been with her since the beginning would be pushed aside. Something inside Miley broke, and the normally vibrant green eyes she had darkened to grey, almost to the point of being black. Her eyebrows furrowed into a glare, and her normally uplifting smile turned down into a perpetual frown.

She looked at the Phantom and nodded. "Completely," she said, her voice now a cold and biting sound.

The Phantom nodded. "Lilly will be coming over soon to rehearse 'Music of the Night,'. Call her right now and tell her to put together a Christine costume. Tell her it'll help to immerse yourself in the song, since you'll also be in a Phantom costume. Understand?"

Miley nodded. "Yes." Picking up her phone, she dialed Lilly's number.

"Hello?" Lilly answered.

Miley smirked. "Hey, Lil. Can you do me a favor and put together a Christine costume before you come over to rehearse? It'll help immerse myself in the song," she said.

Lilly giggled. "Sure, Miley. Can I expect to see you in a Phantom costume?" she asked.

Miley chuckled coldly. "You'll have to wait and see." Lilly laughed, hanging up.

Turning back to the Phantom, Miley frowned. "How exactly am I going to get a Phantom costume?" Erik pointed at her closet, where, lo and behold, Miley found a Phantom costume that fit her perfectly, along with the mask. Erik smirked.

 **~o0o~**

Lilly entered into the Stewart household, putting her backpack down on the couch. She was wearing a gold and red sequin top underneath a white silk robe, and under it was a pair of dark blue boy shorts. Lilly smiled, remembering her decision to put those on in order to tease Miley. She heard footsteps on the stairs, so she lay on the couch, with a seductive smile on her face, but what she saw shocked her. Miley came downstairs, wearing a black tail suit, white shirt and bow tie, with black trousers and shoes. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail and tucked down the back of the coat collar, and the white half mask was placed snugly on her face. But, the one thing that shocked Lilly most was her eyes. While Miley's eyes were normally a vibrant blue, they were now a lifeless grey, and her heart warming, lovable smile was now turned down into a horrible frown. Lilly's eyes widened.

Miley spoke first after a little silence, her voice coming out in a biting, cold tone. "Mam'selle," she said, giving a gallant bow.

Shaking herself out of her shock, Lilly curtsied politely and replied, "Good afternoon, mademoiselle." Seemingly gliding over to Lilly, Miley took her in close enough for Lilly to smell her lavender and cinnamon shampoo. Lilly felt she might faint from the smell. Miley grinned, almost predator-like.

"Are you getting all hot and bothered, Lilly?" she asked, moving her mouth close to Lilly's pulse point. Lilly let out a throaty moan, hoping for Miley to go further, but her hope was quickly dashed, as Miley snapped her fingers and _Music of the Night_ started. Lilly frowned and Miley chuckled in delight, beginning the song and pulling away from Lilly.

 _Nighttime sharpens_

 _Heightens each sensation_

 _Darkness stirs and wakes imagination_

 _Silently the senses abandon their defenses_

Miley smirked, as she saw Lilly pout, gathering her back into her arms, and holding her close. Stroking her cheek across Lilly's arm, but not having her lips make contact, Miley continued.

 _Slowly, gently_

 _Night unfurls it's splendor_

 _Grasp it, sense it, tremulous and tender_

 _Turn your face away from the garish light of day_

 _Turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light_

 _And listen to the music of the night_

Lilly gasped as Miley stroked her cheek gently and sensuously blew in her ear. Moving to Lilly's back, Miley continued the song softly.

 _Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams_

 _Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before_

 _Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar_

 _And you'll live as you never lived before_

Lilly closed her eyes and lay her head on Miley's shoulder, sighing as Miley slowly stroked her fingers up Lilly's neck, as the blonde shivered. Miley chuckled darkly, pulling away from Lilly, once again denying the blonde satisfaction.

 _Softly, deftly, music shall caress you_

 _Hear it, feel it, secretly possess you_

 _Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind_

 _In this darkness which you know you cannot fight_

 _The darkness of the music of the night_

Twirling her around, Miley gave Lilly an up-close view of her eyes, and what Lilly saw frightened her, because they were as she thought, grey and lifeless. Not a twinkle like Lilly knew Miley had. Trying to break free from Miley's grasp, Lilly started to come out of her euphoria and out of character, but Miley just tightened her grip on Lilly's shoulders, continuing to sing.

 _Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world_

 _Leave all thought of the world you knew before_

 _Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

Lilly closed her eyes, trying to get rid of the image of Miley's grey eyes, when she felt Miley's fingers on her chin, lifting her head up to her. Ghosting a kiss on Lilly's lips, Miley continued softly.

 _Only then can you belong to me_

Slowly opening her eyes, Lilly saw for a split second the old Miley, her vibrant blue eyes shining, and a genuine smile on her face, then, just as quickly it was gone. Lilly sighed, deciding to let Miley finish the song. Coming up behind her, Miley slowly ran her hand up Lilly's leg, coming from the slit of her dress, and let Lilly's head rest on her shoulder. Carefully resting her hand on Lilly's head, Miley continued.

 _Floating, falling, sweet intoxication_

 _Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation_

 _Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in_

 _To the power of the music that I write_

 _The power of the music of the night_

Coming out of her trance like state, Lilly turned away from Miley and tried her hardest not to look back at those soulless, grey eyes. She felt Miley's hand on her shoulder, but didn't feel the brunette turn her around, as the final heartbreaking verse happened. Miley's voice sounded different than when they started, it now sounded soft and defeated. Lilly had to take pity on Miley and saw her sitting on the couch, her head in her hands. Slowly lifting her head, Lilly saw a single tear fall down the side of her face that didn't have the mask.

 _You alone can make my song take flight_

 _Help me make the music of the...night!_

In the softest tone that Lilly had ever heard from her best friend, Miley said,

"Go, Lilly. Just go." Gathering her things in silence, Lilly left, not before kissing Miley on the top of the head. Soon, the only sound left in the house was the quiet sobbing of the brunette girl.

 **This isn't the last time you'll be seeing Erik in this fan fic, but I want you guys to give your opinion on what should be next. Should the next chapter be in Oliver's POV and focus on what he's doing, and why he always disappears at the same time as Ms. Kunkle, or do you want the next chapter to be, what I would call, 'The Fall of Miley Stewart' which would be what happens before Miley completely immerses herself in the role of the Phantom. If I do that one, there will even be a cover of** _ **Til' I Hear You Sing**_ **from** _ **Love Never Dies**_ **, which will be the only time** _ **Love Never Dies**_ **will be mentioned. I'm leaving it up to you guys. Next chapter Oliver's POV, or 'The Fall of Miley Stewart'? Can't wait to see what you guys want. Stay tuned.**


	5. The Fall of Miley Stewart

**Short intro guys, cause this chapter is very involved. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Fall of Miley Stewart**

Only one thing was going through Miley's mind after Lilly left. Utter despair. In trying to keep Lilly, she lost her. Terrifying her and forcing her to look at her, Miley drove Lilly away. Going back to her room, she took off the mask and stared at it. The chalk white shone bright, looking like a blank slate, not a smudge invading it. Not so with how Miley felt. Her slate was dirty as could be. Glaring, she gripped the mask and threw it against the mirror of her vanity, roaring in rage. She sat down at her vanity, as Erik reappeared. Miley glared.

"You failed. Lilly didn't go with me by singing 'Music of the Night'. It actually drove her away! What do you have to say to that, Erik?!"

Erik glared, waiting for her to finish. "It didn't work because you were still emotional. If you wanted it to work, you had to embrace the music, but you were too focused on your feelings for her," he said.

Miley glared, tiring of Erik's insistence for her to embrace the music. "You say that I should embrace the music, but really, you want me to be an emotionless husk like you! I know you had it bad, Erik, but my emotions are a big part of me!" Miley screamed. Erik went silent for a few seconds, then disappeared, but somehow showed an image of Lilly's room to Miley through her mirror. Miley's mouth dropped open as she saw Lilly crying and Oliver holding her, comforting her. That did it. Miley screamed in protest, as the scene disappeared. Erik reappeared, for the first time with a pained look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Miley. I wanted to spare you this pain. Nothing in life is certain, not even love. Please, I'm just trying to help," he said. Miley said nothing, fully broken. When she broke the silence, her rage was evident.

 _DAMN HER! THAT LITTLE PRYING PANDORA! THAT LITTLE DEMON!_

 _DIDN'T SHE KNOW THAT I COULD SEE!  
CURSE HER! THAT LITTLE LYING DELILAH! THAT LITTLE VIPER! NOW I CANNOT EVER BE FREE!_

A vibrating sound broke Miley out of her funk, as she saw her phone lit up, with Lilly's name visible. Disgusted, Miley hit 'Ignore'. Filled with a rage she'd never felt before, Miley smashed her vanity mirror, not stopping until her hand started bleeding. The pain in her hand was dulled by the pain in her heart, and saw that Lilly had left a voicemail. She sighed, softly starting to sing.

 _The day starts, the day ends_

 _Time crawls by_

 _Night steels in, pacing the floor_

 _The moments creep, yet I can't bear to sleep_

 _Til' I hear you sing_

 _And weeks pass, and months pass_

 _Seasons fly_

 _Still you don't walk through the door_

 _And in a haze, I count the silent days_

 _Til' I hear you sing once more_

Picking up the picture that Oliver had taken of her and Lilly at Miley's 16th birthday, Miley glared, seeing the longing look that she was giving to Lilly, and the oblivious smile that Lilly had on her face. Miley lifted the framed picture up from her desk, she was fully prepared to smash it on the ground, but she slowly lowered it. Pulling out a shoebox, she placed the picture into the box. Looking at her empty bed, Miley could feel her lip begin to quiver.

 _And sometimes, at nighttime_

 _I dream that you are there  
But wake holding nothing but the empty air_

 _And years come, and years go_

 _Time runs dry_

 _Still I ache down to the core_

 _My broken soul can't be alive and whole_

 _Til' I hear you sing once more_

Entering into her Hannah Montana closet, Miley took a look at the things that once gave her joy, which now left her empty. Ripping all the colorful, sequin clothes off of their hangers, she pulled out from the very back, a white tank top, faded jeans, and black leather cowboy boots. Glaring, she quickly changed into the new clothes, but felt something was missing. Then, in the pile of sequins, Miley caught a glimpse of a black leather jacket that hadn't been sequined or sparkled. Slipping it on, she looked at herself in the mirror, still not satisfied. Pulling out her make-up box, she grabbed the darkest, blackest mascara, eye shadow, and lipstick she could find. After applying the make-up, she checked herself again and was still not satisfied. Going back into her room, Miley saw another voicemail from Lilly. She glared again.

 _And music, your music_

 _It teases at my ear_

 _I turn and it fades away_

 _And your not here!_

Miley had had enough. Grabbing one of the broken pieces of glass from her vanity mirror, she made several deep cuts along the right side of her face, and after finishing, smashed the piece onto the ground. Looking at herself in her broken mirror, she now saw the Phantom of the Opera, and she was finally satisfied. Grabbing black hair dye and putting it into her hair, she took an entire length of her hair and placed it over the cut side of her face. Wrenching open the door to her balcony, Miley finally let loose all her rage.

 _Let hopes pass, let dreams pass_

 _Let them die!_

 _Without you, what are they for?_

 _I'll always feel no more than halfway real!_

 _Til' I hear you sing_

 _Once more!_

 **Woo! That was a roller-coaster wasn't it. I want to ask you guys something. What would you want to tell Erik after this chapter when he made that cheap shot, showing Miley Lilly's room but out of context? What would you say to him, I want to know. Next chapter will come a little later, since there's a few other stories that I need to update, but when it happens, the next chapters, and the two chapters after that are what I like to call 'The Darth Miley' saga. Stay tuned everybody.**


	6. The Rage of the Phantom

**I'm not even going to try and put an intro here. The chapter really speaks for itself.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Rage of the Phantom**

As Lilly entered school the next day, the first thing she noticed was her best friend was nowhere to be found. After what happened with her and Miley, Lilly was eager to see her, to tell her that no harm was done, but there was no sign of her brunette best friend. Seeing Oliver sitting at their normal table, Lilly approached.

"Ollie, have you seen Miley? I can't find her at all," she said.

Oliver shook his head. "Lilly, it's a little complicated," he said.

Lilly gasped. "Why is it complicated? What happened?" she asked. Oliver didn't say anything, he just pointed to Gabe Lamotti approaching a girl with black hair wearing a leather jacket.

"Loving the new look, Miley. Does your new look mean a new outlook on 'fun', 'cause my car's in the parking lot. We could go and have a little fun," he said. Lilly gasped, as she saw the leather jacketed figure was indeed her best friend. Miley's beautiful brunette hair was now pitch black, her lips were coated in black lipstick, and she had spiked bracelets and a spiked choker on her neck. She smirked at Gabe, not a normal 'Miley' smirk that Lilly knew, but a more cynical smirk.

"While I'm sure you could take me for quite a ride, Gabe, unfortunately I bat for the other team," she said.

Gabe chuckled. "I had a feeling. Well, you want some help finding some prey?" he asked.

Miley chuckled darkly. "I'm listening," she said. Gabe pointed to two girls standing at their lockers.

"The redhead. Green skirt, blue jacket. Classic good girl," he said.

Miley nodded. "I'm guessing she's not?"

Gabe nodded. "See how she holds herself? Extremely attentive, but doesn't speak until the person she's talking to is done."

Miley's eyes widened. "Submissive?" Gabe nodded.

"How do you know she's on my team?" she asked. Gabe smiled, telling her about a time he saw her at a party, making out with a girl who eventually took her home. Miley smiled.

"Perfect. Thanks for the advice, Gabe," she said. Gabe nodded.

"No problem. Good luck," he said. Lilly was watching the entire time, her mouth open in shock.

"What's going on?" she asked Oliver. He glared.

"Keep watching," he said, as both saw Miley get up and walk toward the redhead. Leaning on the locker in a "cool" way, Miley chuckled.

"You're Lara, right?" she asked. The girl turned around, her eyes widening in surprise when she saw Miley. Lara didn't want to admit it, but she was getting really hot seeing Miley leaning against the locker, in her leather jacket and with a predatory look in her eye.

"Miley? What happened to you?" she asked. Miley chuckled.

"I've become who I always was, darlin'. You wanna go into the bathroom for a little fun?" she asked. Lara giggled, lustily looking into Miley's eyes.

"Are you asking or telling?" she asked. Miley smirked, reaching behind and grabbing Lara's ass, giving it firm squeeze. Lara squeaked in surprise, then moaned.

"I'm telling. Get in the bathroom and hike that skirt down," she said. Lara smiled, nodding.

"Yes ma'am. You gonna use your fingers or do you have a surprise for me?" she asked, rubbing at the place where a bulge would be. Miley grabbed her hand, pulling Lara toward her and growling into her ear.

"You're just going to have to wait and see," she said, nibbling on her ear. Lara groaned, pushing herself into Miley, then walked toward the girl's bathroom, winking at her. Miley smirked, following her. Lilly's mouth hadn't closed as she watched everything.

"Please tell me that's it," she said, looking at Oliver.

Oliver shook his head. "It's only going to get worse when she comes out," he said. Lilly gasped, as she heard thumping and moaning coming from the bathroom, but for the sake of her own sanity she didn't dwell on it. Hopefully, Miley and Lara would get done soon, but Lilly was feeling more uncomfortable now than she was yesterday.

 **~o0o~**

As lunch approached, Lilly and Oliver met back up again, with no Miley in sight. Soon though, both saw their leather clad friend walking toward the lunch room. After giving a smack to Lara's ass, causing Lilly to almost retch, Miley took her food and went to sit at a lone table. Lilly shook her head, extremely concerned for her best friend. But, things were about to go from bad to worse. Amber and Ashley approached, heading straight for Miley.

"Well, looks like loser Stewart is trying to be cool. Give it up, Miley, you'll never be as cool as us," Amber said. Miley chuckled darkly.

"I wouldn't call you both 'cool', Amber. The only reason anyone likes you is cause you both are rich. It won't be too long before someone takes you both down a peg. Once your 'tough' mystique is shattered, no one will care about you," she said. Amber glared.

"Is that a challenge, Stewart?" she asked. Miley got up, glaring.

"It seems so, Addison." Amber chuckled, poking Miley.

"Just because you're southern, doesn't mean you'll be able to take me down," she said. Miley chuckled, then in a flash, pounced on Amber with the strength of a leopard, knocking her down. Straddling her, Miley landed punch after punch to Amber's face, to the point where her nose was bleeding profusely. Then, lifting her up, Miley put her in a headlock, tightening her grip slowly. That did it. Lilly and Oliver broke through the crowd that gathered, standing right in front of Miley.

"MILEY! Stop! That's enough!" Lilly yelled.

"Miley! This has gone on far enough! Let Amber go!" Oliver snapped. Miley glared at them both, then felt Amber slapping her arm, trying to get her to let go. Miley released her, pushing Amber toward her friends.

"Keep her away from me," she said, her teeth grit. They nodded and scattered. Miley felt all the eyes staring at her and glared.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?! GET OUT OF HERE!" she roared, as all the students dispersed, except for Lilly, Oliver and Lara. Lilly glared.

"Miley, what's happened to you?" she asked. Miley smirked coldly.

"What's the matter, Lilly? You don't like seeing the real me?" she asked. Lilly shook her head.

"Miley, this isn't the real you!" she said. With a fire in her eyes, Miley encroached on Lilly.

"WHERE DO YOU GET OFF SAYING WHAT IS AND ISN'T THE REAL ME, LILLY? YOU AND OLIVER! MAYBE THE MILEY YOU KNEW WAS THE FACADE. I'VE FELT MORE ALIVE THAN EVER AND I'M NOT GOING BACK!" she roared. Straightening up, she said through grit teeth, "Word of advice to the two of you. Stay away from me." Approaching Lara, Miley chuckled, seeing that Lara was biting her bottom lip in pleasure.

"Were you getting off to me screaming, you bad girl? I can do even more. Bathroom, now," she said, smacking Lara's ass. With a squeak and a moan, Lara scurried to the bathroom. Miley laughed, following after her, leaving her friends in shock. Lilly said only one thing after silence reigned.

"Ollie, we have to do something," she said. Oliver nodded, hoping that things weren't going to get any worse.

 **Three more chapters in what I call the 'Darth Miley' Saga. Which means more fights, more leather, more bathroom rendezvous's with Lara, and having it make no sense to Lilly and Oliver. Don't worry guys, Miley will be back to normal, and we'll deal with the Phantom aspect of the story again. Stay tuned.**


	7. The Tragedy of the Phantom

**Hey guys. Sorry for not updating for a while, I've been working on a few different projects, but I'm glad I got this chapter done. I know in the last chapter I said that the Darth Miley saga was going to be long, but I decided that the dark stuff was a little too much, and I hadn't gotten to the Liley stuff. So this is the Liley formation chapter. Enjoy guys.**

 **The Tragedy of the Phantom**

Things had been different at school since Miley had unveiled her new attitude. Now, Amber and Ashley stayed away from her, and Lara was almost always clung to her arm. Most of the time Lilly saw her best friend, she and Lara were making out. But, besides at school, Lilly didn't see Miley at all. Their days at the mall stopped, Miley never invited her over and never was Lilly's phone ringing with Miley asking if she could come over. Things had clearly changed and Lilly didn't like it. From what Lilly heard from Jackson, things weren't good at the Stewart house either. Now, Miley just stayed in her room, playing her music, in the dark. No blinds open, no sun shining, nothing. The only person she ever had over was Lara, and that was usually just for sex. She always had her food in her room and didn't talk to anyone. It was very concerning to both Robbie Ray and Jackson. That worried Lilly most of all. It seemed like her best friend was gone. That was it. Lilly was putting a stop to this. She was going to figure out what was wrong with Miley and help her. At luch, Lilly approached Jackson.

"Jackson, I need your house key. I'm gonna help Miley," she said. Jackson nodded, and without a word, slipped his key into Lilly's hand. She thanked him, as Oliver approached.

"Ollie, you wanna come with me to Miley's house? I'm putting a stop to this new behavior," she said. Oliver shook his head.

"Normally I wouldn't say no, Lil, but I've got a date tonight," he said. Lilly smiled. It wasn't new news that Oliver had a date, but Lilly hadn't seen Oliver being with anyone since he broke up with Joannie. That made Lilly chuckle, as she was sure a few days ago, she saw Joannie and Sarah sucking face like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't in her nature to pry, but Lilly wanted to know who'd stolen the heart of her best friend.

"Really? That's great, Ollie! Who is she? Do I know her?" she asked. In response, Oliver blushed and became sheepish, something Lilly had never seen in her friend when he talked about girls. Lilly chuckled. He definitely had it bad for her.

"I guess you could say you know her. I'm taking her out to dinner and, if all goes well, we might go back to her place," he said, chuckling. Lilly giggled, clapping Oliver on the shoulder.

"I'm glad for you, Ollie. Smokin' Oken is back in business!" she said. He laughed, and wished her luck. As she exited the school, the scenario played in her head, and the more she thought about it, the more she wondered if she was really doing the right thing, interfering further. Lilly shook her head. Barging in would be uncalled for, no matter the behavior Miley was displaying. Lilly decided to give Miley a call first. She didn't think it'd to any good, but she might as well try. Pulling out her phone, she selected her friend's number. After a few seconds of ringing, she heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" the voice said, in a raspy, tired tone. Lilly gasped.

"Miley? It's me, Lilly," she said. Miley chuckled, the way Lilly remembered she did.

"I know, Lil. Caller ID, remember?" Lilly giggled, then became serious.

"Miley, we need to talk," she said. Miley sighed.

"I know. Come on over. It may take a while," she said, then hung up. Lilly sighed, heading to the Stewarts. Making it to the beach house, Lilly found the door unlocked. Entering in, she felt a chill down her spine.

"M-Miley? You here?" Without a word, Miley revealed herself to Lilly, and she was absolutely terrified. Wearing only a tattered shirt with ripped pants and no shoes, she looked broken. Absolutely hopeless, to Lilly. Slowly shuffling up to her, Miley's head was held down in shame. Throwing her backpack down, Lilly gathered her up in a hug, as tears cascaded down her cheeks and onto Miley's shoulders. Racking with sobs, Miley clutched at Lilly's shirt, gripping it tightly.

"I-I'm so sorry, Lilly! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have yelled at you! I can't believe I almost lost my best friend!" Miley sobbed. Lilly rubbed her back, breaking through her own sobbing.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay. I'm not mad at you. I was just so worried about you," she said. Miley nodded.

"You had every right to be. I just...I just have been going through a lot and...it's because of you," she said. Lilly pulled back, confused.

"Me? What have I been putting you through?" she asked. Miley sighed.

"You don't know how I feel about you!" she snapped, spilling the beans. Lilly gasped.

"Wh-What do you mean?" she asked. Miley sighed, pulling her hair back into a ponytail, as Lilly finally saw her scarred face. She couldn't believe it. She didn't know what Miley meant about Lilly putting her through a lot, but she could see that something was wrong, to have Miley to go the extreme of scarring her face on one side. She gasped. Miley was trying to be the Phantom of the Opera, and the reason the Phantom did everything, was for his love of Christine. It all made sense. Miley scarred her face and changed her entire personality, because she loved Lilly. She couldn't believe it. The girl she'd harbored a crush on since they were eleven felt the same, but kept it bottled up out of fear. Lilly could feel herself tearing up again. Without a word, Lilly pulled Miley to her and kissed her hard on the lips in fevered passion. In Miley's mind, a bomb went off. In her wildest dreams, she never imagined Lilly kissing her like this, but she would be insane if she had her stop. When Miley felt Lilly's tongue slip into her mouth, she felt like melting into a happy puddle. But, Lilly could feel tears going down Miley's cheeks, and pulled back.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay, sweetie. Don't cry," she said, kissing away Miley's tears.

"Y-You feel the same?" Miley asked between tears. Lilly smiled, touching Miley's cheek.

"Of course. I have since we were eleven," she said. Miley giggled, kissing Lilly's lips again.

"I was so worried of losing you as my best friend, that I didn't tell you how I actually feel." Lilly laughed.

"You should have. I was so scared when I saw your new attitude at school, because I felt I lost the girl I love," she said, kissing Miley's lips. Miley gasped.

"Y-You love me?" she asked. Lilly nodded, hugging her tight and resting her head under Miley's chin.

"I do. So much," she said. Miley giggled, then groaned as Lilly started kissing down her neck. Years had passed with Lilly not in Miley's arms at all times, and she was putting a stop to that now. Lilly felt Miley's hands travel down her back and she smiled. Miley wanted her as much as Lilly wanted Miley. Then, Lilly remembered the scars.

"Let's get those scars cleaned up first, baby, then we can have fun," she said, giggling. Miley blushed, as Lilly brought her upstairs.

 **~o0o~**

Dabbing at Miley's scars, Lilly sighed.

"Why did you do this to yourself?" she asked.

"I was so afraid that you hated me, that I thought the worst, and was selfish by mutilating myself. I'm sorry, Lilly. I just...I couldn't bear the thought that I'd never see you again," Miley said.

"Did you ever really think I'd leave forever? You're stuck with me, Miles," Lilly said, giggling. Miley smiled, head over heels in love with this girl. Miley's scars were cleaned off, but Lilly knew it'd take a few weeks to heal, and that thought broke her heart, since it'd be a few weeks before the girl she loved would be back. For now, she'd resort to kissing her scars better. Miley's heart was soaring, and she felt it'd burst out of her chest. In that moment, powered by the earth-shattering love Lilly felt for Miley, she began to sing a familiar song.

 _ **Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime**_

Miley smiled, knowing where Lilly was going, and she continued.

 _Lead me, save me from my solitude_

 _ **Say you want me with you here beside you**_

Miley slipped her hand into Lilly's and smiled at her, her love radiating.

 _Anywhere you go, let me go too  
_

 _Lilly, that's all I ask of.._

 _ **Say you'll share with me**_

 _ **One love, one lifetime**_

 _Say the word, and I will follow you_

 _ **Say you'll share with me each night, each morning**_

Miley smiled, and lifting Lilly up, took her tight in her arms.

 _You alone can make my song take flight!_

Lilly smiled, putting her hand on Miley's cheek and stroking it with her thumb.

 _ **I'll help you make the music of the night!**_

Grinning, Miley pulled Lilly to her, kissing her hard. Soon, the kiss became more heated, and they both fell onto her bed, as hands started roaming. At this point, Erik was a distant memory in Miley's mind, and she was entirely okay with that.

 **Okay, next chapter will be the return of the play and Miley and Lilly finding out about Oliver's new girlfriend, with Oliver in turn finding out about Miley and Lilly. Lot's of revelations in the next one guys. Also, once this story's done, this won't be the end for this Liley musical series of stories. The next one's I have planned are** _ **Wicked, Beauty and the Beast, and Tarzan**_ **. Yes, Tarzan was an official musical, so it counts. If you guys can think of any other's that would work having Miley and Lilly as the leads, let me know. See you next time guys.**


	8. Revelations

**New chapter guys. Sorry for taking so long, but I've been doing a lot of stuff. Revelations on who Oliver's girlfriend is in this chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Revelations**

As Oliver saw Lilly leave to deal with Miley, he heard his text alert tone. Pulling his phone from his pocket, he saw the text was from his girlfriend. He smirked as he read it.

 _Ollie, change of plans. Let's eat at my place. I'm going to be getting in a little late and it'd be easier if we just ate there. My address is in the next message. I'll see you there. I'll have a surprise for you too ;)_

Oliver smiled, as he sent back a reply text. His phone pinged again, as the address was sent. Picking up his backpack, he started walking to the house, looking back at all the old messages that he and his girlfriend exchanged. His smile got bigger as he got further down the list. As he read the messages, his mind went back to the times when he and his girlfriend snuck away for their 'private times'.

 _He could feel her white shirt fall off of her, as her black lace bra became revealed. He smiled, as she fumbled to unbutton his jeans. Oliver smiled, pushing her on her knees to help her make it easier. Swiftly pulling down his zipper, she yanked his jeans off, as his pitched boxers became revealed. She gasped, smirking._

 _"I still get so surprised with how big you are," she said, as Oliver pulled off his shirt, revealing his abs. She groaned in pleasure. "I have to say it again, Oliver, all the girls you've been with are insane for dumping you," she said. Oliver smiled, stepping out of his jeans and lifting her up, pulling her grey short skirt down in the process, revealing her skimpy black thong that left little to the imagination, and kissing her hard._

 _"There's only one girl I'm focusing on right now," he said, as he kissed his girlfriend again, as he reached behind her to undo her bra, revealing her large, succulent breasts to him. She smiled, lifting one of his hands to her erect nipples._

 _"Go ahead, Ollie. It's all yours," she said. Oliver was happy to oblige._

He smiled, remembering back to that time, as he got closer to her house. He then started thinking about the reactions that he'd get from Miley and Lilly when he revealed who his girlfriend is. He knew they'd be supportive, if not a little creeped out. He chuckled, thinking of Miley and Lilly doing spit-takes when he told them. He came to the white house with the yellow mailbox and smiled, hopping the steps. Ringing the doorbell, he waited as the door opened, and Karen Kunkle stood in it, a seductive smirk on her face.

Oliver smiled, seeing she was dressed in nothing but a robe. "Planning something?" the shaggy haired boy asked. Karen chuckled, pulling him into the house by his shirt collar, as the door closed. The last thing that went through Oliver's mind was 'This is going to be a good day'.

 **~o0o~**

Entwined in each other's limbs, Miley and Lilly were cuddling together in a mess of bed sheets and scrambled clothes. Miley chuckled, kissing Lilly's head, as the blonde giggled. Taking Miley's hand in hers, she sighed happily.

"What is it, Lilly-Bear?" the brunette asked.

"I'm just happy," Lilly replied. "For years I've loved you, and to finally be able to say that I'm actually with you, it's a surreal experience for me. We just..fit together like a puzzle. I feel I've found my missing piece."

Miley smiled, rubbing Lilly's arm and holding her tight. "I feel the same way, honey. I don't know how I ever survived without you, Lilly, but I never want to be without you again. I love you so much, baby," she said, kissing Lilly passionately. The blonde smiled, melting into the kiss her girlfriend gave her. Lilly had always heard the term 'in complete bliss' but never experienced it. She now could say she did. Being in the arms of the girl she loved more than life itself, that was Lilly's bliss. The memory of the fight and Miley's change in style was completely gone. All that Lilly felt now was love. Miley chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Lilly asked, smiling.

"When the show premiere's, I'm going to need to resist the urge to kiss you onstage," she said. Lilly giggled. That would be a sight. But Lilly was happy, knowing that at the end of the night, Miley would be the one she'd go back to. So if she had to contain herself for three nights, it was okay.

"Well, then, I'm just going to have to catch up with what we missed when it's done," she said, giggling. Miley chuckled, kissing her on the cheek. As the two were about to drift off for a short nap, they heard Lilly's phone vibrating. Miley sighed, as Lilly reached for it.

"Hello," she answered, as Miley softly kissed her neck.

"Hey, Lil," Oliver answered. Lilly smiled, hearing a distinctly female voice giggle.

"What's up, Ollie?" she asked.

"I wanted to call and see if you wanted to meet for lunch. You can meet my new girlfriend," he said. Lilly smirked, as Miley's hand ran up her leg.

"That'd be great, Ollie. Smokin' Oken is back in business," she said, as Miley giggled. Oliver chuckled on the other line, and she definitely heard a female voice laugh.

"I guess you could say that," he said.

"Rico's Shack? Twenty minutes?" Lilly asked. Oliver gave a positive confirmation. Hanging up, Lilly went to get out of the bed, but Miley clung to her.

"Baby, we gotta get up and get ready," Lilly said to her clingy girlfriend. Miley pouted.

"You said twenty minutes, Lilly-Bear. We can keep ourselves occupied for twenty minutes," she said, smirking and biting her lip. Lilly chuckled.

"Baby, we've been going at it like bunnies for four hours. Aren't you tired?" she asked. Miley giggled.

"Why would I be tired? I haven't finished getting to the center of my Lilly-Pop," she said. Lilly chuckled, diving back into her girlfriend's addicting lips. If they had time, why waste it?

 **~o0o~**

Standing in front of _Rico's Surf Shack_ , Oliver checked his watch. Lilly was ten minutes late. This worried him. She was almost never late. Karen walked over with two iced tea's and sat down, putting one in front of Oliver. Rico chuckled.

"You know, Oken, I've always thought you were a moron, but scoring a babe like Miss. Kunkle? Props!" he said, holding his hand up for a high five. Karen scowled, looking at Rico.

"Rico, even though we're not in school, I still have the authority to give you detention, you know that right?" she snapped, making Oliver smirk. Rico grimaced, shuffling away.

"Um, anything you want...on the house," he said. Karen chuckled.

"Wow. You're sexy when you get all authoritative," Oliver said. Karen giggled.

"Maybe if you want, I can give you detention," she said seductively. Before Oliver could reply, the blonde hair of Lilly came into view, and he was about to call over to her, when he saw Miley connected with her. His eyes shot up.

"Ollie, honey? Are you okay?" Karen asked. He nodded, waving his hand.

"Lilly! Miley!" Lilly smiled.

"Hey Oliver!" Lilly called, waving. Karen looked where Oliver was staring and gasped, seeing Miley and Lilly holding hands.

"So, uh, when'd this happen?" Oliver asked, motioning between his friends. Lilly blushed, until she saw Karen.

"I could ask you the same thing! Miss. Kunkle is your girlfriend?!" she screeched, as Miley whipped her head around in shock. Karen smiled, nodding.

"Yes, Lilly. I'm Oliver's girlfriend," she said. Miley's mouth opened in shock.

"Okay, Ollie. Explanation, please," Lilly finally managed to squeak out. Oliver chuckled.

 **~o0o~**

After regaling Miley and Lilly with the tale of how they got together, and having to skip the intimate moments when Lilly started looking like she was going to heave up her lunch, Oliver and Karen then wanted to know how Miley and Lilly got together. So, Lilly told them what happened, leaving out Miley's self mutilation, and gained Oliver and Karen's blessing. Lilly chuckled, finally able to put two and two together as to where the two of them would go.

"Just make sure you both get in as much time together as you can before the show, alright?" Karen said. Miley and Lilly nodded, smiling, their hands entwined. Knowing that they got their friend's blessing made them glow, and they knew, no matter what, they had support.

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter guys. It'll be coming soon, I promise.**


End file.
